Cosyplaying can change lives
by MoonNo
Summary: Furuichi is tired of his boring friendship with Oga and deiced that he needs to change things and he wants to cosplay. When Oga approved things after that kinda got wonky what will happen to Furuichi and his "friend" in this time? YAOI BOY X BOY might be lemoness later on depends on how you guys want things. more characters later on. sorry for fail sum T T I am a noob.
1. The outfits

OKAY! this is a new story i have been thinking about lately and im writing it off the bat so sorry if its not what you "like" but anyways this is a beelzebub fanfic and the paring is OgaxFuruichi might be a lemon idk.. REMEBER THIS IS A BOYXBOY SO YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ! This might just be a one shot. But that all depends if you guys and girls want this to be a one shot or lemon idk so please enjoy! :D

Furu POV

Dammit im bored! why isnt Oga doing anything?! like really! He just comes over to play video games and hang out with me right? But i wanna do something different today!

I looked over at Oga playing one of my new games. This one is Borederlands 2 (AN:HA copyright now mine). I gotta say its a good game but i cant fight (i mean play)with Oga 'cause my level is too high for his level and he says 'I gotta level up before you play idoit so shut up and watch me play.' Gosh he can be so bossy some times.

"hey Oga?"

"yeah..."

"I wanna do something different today."

"nothing weird right?" He asked with a weird face.

"define weird."

"pervert type of stuff..."

"IM NOT ALL PERVERT IDIOT! A-AND THATS REALLY RUDE TOO!" Dammit hes really getting into my bad side.

"pfft not really."

"Well no nothing perverted. I was thinking we could maybe go out and hang out with some friends like maybe Himekawa or Kanzaki and his 'Lady-friend"' I said that with sarcasm because everybody in our "friend" group know that Kanzaki and Hanazawa are going out and for some reason they deny it.

"Oh really like what?" he asked after pausing the game and looked over at me. I give him a look of confusion and then start thinking.

"Maybe a party? or oh i dont know maybe cosplay" I kinda look away from him with a blush finding its way to my checks. Why do i have to be embarrassed by cosplaying? Oh now i remember its because the last cosplay i did was when i was with Azusa and Kazuya i ended up being someone called "Zero" from a vampire thing (AN dont own) and they both went as two characters from Bleach (AN: again i dont own) i think Kazuya was "ichigo" and Azusa was Rukia. i felt so stupid not knowing my cosplay that i ened up not cosplaying for 4 years!

"Cosplay... Do you even have any?"

The sound of Oga's voice brought me back down from my thoughts luckly i heard him

"Uh... Yeah! ummm... just let me get them..."

i walked out of the room happily knowing that Oga might really do something! I ran into Honoka's room and flipped on the lights maybe waking her up. "Hey? Do you have any cosplays i can borrow? Maybe one for me too?" I questioned her "Nnnnnn whyyyyyyy?" she groaned under the bed covers, yup woke her up. "We might go to a cosplay party" i said as quiet and cheery at once. "there uhh in the closet" she pointed out of bed. "Alright thanks! sorry for waking you night!" i flung the doors open and took a look in the closet finding many cosplays. "oh wow..." looking at so many i grabbed out 6 for me and oga to try out 3 for him to choose and 3 for me. I walked out of the room turning off the light and back into my own room to find Oga still waiting with the console turned off. Good at least he may be a bit interested.

"How many are there?" he asked

"There were lots... so I took a random pick and grabbed 6, 3 for me to choose and 3 for you and in the end we wear 1." i replied holding 3 in one hand and 3 in the other.

"okay i choose the ones in your uh.. right hand!" he said pointing at them and and taking them out of my hand "okay then I guess I'll try these on." i walked out of the room closing the door and headed for the bathroom and changing. The 1st one i gotta say was a bit strange... Was this supposed to be a pirate? Man i gotta get my anime on... okay not second one! Oh wow i like this one... When I looked into the mirror i saw a handsome cat. "Not to bad." i said to myself while holding my chin and smiling towards the mirror even though i couldn't find out how to put the tail on and the clothes i have on were showing most of my skin. it wasnt bad at all. Oh wait... the clothes i had on... Oh my god... i blushed seeing how slutty I looked in the mirror... The shorts i wore were Short shorts and the were at my mid-thigh and the shirt i wore wasnt even a shirt it was some sort of weird bra maybe? i had no clue! the only thing it was covering was my nipples and i had a vest on. Damn this is not so awesome... the color of every thing was black. Hmmm i gotta say black goes good with my handsome looks. Good thing the ears were white im glad that some people made such colours for people with my kind of silver like hair. Every thing looked well so i guess i could shake off the fact i look like some neko sex toy for some rich person. I deiced to walk out and chose this outfit. I stepped up to my room door and give it 2 light knocks "Hey Oga you done in there?" i ask kinda wanting to see what he looked like. "Uhhh... Yeah come on in." i heard him say i opened the door holding my breath hoping Oga wouldnt laugh when he saw me cause he tend to do that lots, hey maybe i could laugh at him! Ha that would be nice. i opened the door fully and when i knew he saw me and i saw him it was tough trying to make sure the blush on my face did not spread and become more noticeable then it already was.

"What?" He asked, shit i guess he saw i was staring,

"Uh nothing its just... why chose that one?" i then looked in the other direction

"It seemed like beel liked this one best i guess." he looked over at the little demon baby cheering and putting up two thumbs up as approval in his outfit

Oga wore a dark brown tang top and a furry vest with fake brown fur, he had shorts that went up to his knees maybe even more higher up, he also had some sort of sock warmers made of fake fur as well. He had dog ears that stood up and a tail that was connected to his shorts. He really looked like a Wolf more then a dog. "I see i guess he does like it... i mean i do to! its nice it kinda suits you..." I then gave a small smile at beel who was giving "oos" and "ahhs" at Oga's cosplay. "He also likes yours." i looked at Oga seeing him with a tint of pink of his cheeks and gave a glance at beel who was cooing at him and reaching out at furuichi as if he was wanting furuichi to carry him. "Oh uhh yeah i guess... Its meant to be a Cat you know? But i have no clue how to put the tail on you see?" i held up the tail really the tail was just a long rod nothing on it to strap on me or nothing. "Here let me look at it" i handed it over to him and he looked at it closely. "hmmmm" i heard him he held his chin like he knew what he was doing when really- "Yeah it goes up your ass" he then gave it back and i stood there in shock "W-what?" i felt my blood run cold and my self turn pale. "look if help is what you want dont be so weird about it while i try and help."

...

...

...

HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE SO BLUNT OVER THIS?! AND SO CALM ALSO?!

"W-What!? How did y-you know it w-was sup-suppose to go i-in...um that area?!"

"Well Furuichi... in ways you are innocent pfftt..." wow i can tell her is trying to hold back a laugh "But i as well know ways of being well... like you. Anyways." He stepped towards me and held my chin with his fingers and he whispered in my ear "The tail of a cat is fairly close to its behind no?" and then stepped back and smirked at my seeing how much of i red mess i was "so if you still want help i cant promise that i'll be gentle" Damn him! how dare he make me blush this shade! "I-i-idoit! I DOnt need your h-help i can d-do it myself! i hope..." the last bit of what i said kinda was quite i also hoped he didnt hear that. " you 'hope'" he said with his fingers held up and resembling V's "S-SHUT UP!" i held the tail and shook it at him and yelled "I-I CAN DO THIS!" and then i stormed out to the bathroom.

after trying 7 times and failing i went to my room and stared at the right side of the room and shamefully but also kindly stuttered "I-i would like s-some hel-help please O-oga..." i felt my face heat up and right away even before i opened the door to my room cause i knew he was smirking and hearing my fail in the bathroom. "I'll gladly help you out there" he said smooth and sly.

Dammit how can he be this cool with out me noticing the whole time i have been with ?!

ALLO!

Um this is my first fanfic for this paring and well on this website... Also im and sorry for spelling and grammar i havent read through it yet and i also made some OOCness which is stupid of me i do plan on making a new chapter and maybe a lemon on how they got the tail on... but I do enjoy on PM of how i can work on this more. i do enjoy feedback of how i can fix this cause "I need your help for me to help you." (sorry i always wanted to say something like that) anyways sorry for the long chit chat i must get my home work done now good night/good afternoon/good morning and have a nice day

Moon


	2. Party time

Bojour! to poisson: Je suis tres heureux que tu aime mon histoire! Je suis desole que mon francais est tres mal mais je ne sais pas comment ajouter accents sur mon "dell" tu voir? d'accord je vais faire ca un "lemon" histoire!

And Hayate i know this is needs some "helping" so thank you so much for the help!

Hola! now I fail last time I am so sorry for that I need help T^T so I am going to try harder this time.

I'm Very sorry for the OOCness You see I'm stupid

I also saw what i made Oga say about Furuichi's tail thing and when I read that I thought I must be retarded. .-. But! I know this one might be more AWESOME!:D So please enjoy and if there are some problems please tell me so!

(Also this is gonna be a lemon as Fishy asked for up there ^)

* * *

(AN I used the line YUS!)

Furu POV

Dammit! How in the hell can this guy be so calm?! Even after the... "GAH!"

"What the hell Furuichi?! Why are you yelling?" Oga snarled

"Uh.. Sorry man its just... Lets just get to the party eh?" i pointed towards the direction where this party was held. God why am I shaking?

"Yeah okay..."

For a bit we walked in silence which i didn't mind so much, it gave me time to think of what was it that Oga and I did in that room.

'Furuichi you have to relax got that?'

'Nggh... That is easy for you to sa-Ahh..! Hey! E-easy Now!'

'Well relax like I said... Now lets see..'

"HEY FURUICHI ! You there?''

"Ah Yeah so-sorry..."

Argh My face is red isn't it? Damn him! He acts so cool and stuff, why can he be the one who goes all beetie with me?!

"Yeah okay so you know where we are heading right?"

"Uh no. I was following you." Crap. Please don't say we are lost.

"Great. just Great"

Sigh... "Don't worry I'll look for some help..." Okay so lets see who doesn't look like a rapist. Nope. Naw. Hell he looks like hell rape me on the spot! Too many weird looking people on this side of town...

*Poke Poke*

"Eh?" I made a 180 and saw Oga looking stern "H-hey whats W-wrong?''

"Furuichi..." Crap, he scares me right now... "Y-yeah?" Okay stop stuttering! He can smell fear. Okay! I'll make the best manly face I can make! SHOW NO FEAR

T^T "What is it Oga?"

"Pffft! O-okay First Take that stupid lo-HAHAA!"

Okay plan failed... God I'm useless

"Whatever! W-what is it that your so serious about?"

"Ahhhh... Oh! Yeah okay" he put his serious man face on. "A man never asks for direction. I even thought you knew that" He put his hand on my shoulder and then a disappointed face plastered on his face.

"But we are lost! Did you already forget that?! Now come on we need to find this party!" As I was about to make my way to the 3rd man I saw deciding he looked not so creepy.

"Ah no you aren't Furuichi. I think I found the place"

He tugged at my arm and I turned the way he was staring at.

"Whoa... its huge..."

"That's what she said...'' Oga just had to ruin the moment

"Dude do you even know what that means?!" Oh please no! Please don't blush!

"I mean, That's what Furuichi said" He looked at me with a smirk and then walked through the gates of the place

"What is that supposed to mean? HEY! i'm talking to you!" I ran up to his side and when I walked through the doors i felt different... like a force had just hit me. when I looked around us there were lantern lights glowing a golden colour and cherry blossom trees with lanterns in each tree. There were people standing on those tall stick things walking around us with white sheets on and a mask that looked similar to "no face" in "spirited away". There were tons of people cosplaying just like me and Oga, But there cosplays looked so... real you know?

"Hey Furuichi." Oga said.

I looked at him after seeing how many people who had awesome cosplays "Its so cool here isn't?" I looked at him with sparkles in my eyes. This place looked real cool!

"Yeah its cool but... Furuichi we didn't see any of this before we walked through the gate right?"

Now that he said that... He was right, I didn't see anything here after feeling that weird wave of force when we walked pass that gate... Oga and I turned to see what used to be where the gate was implanted to the ground that is now a great big wall.

"Shit.." mumbled Oga. I could tell he wasn't happy with the idea not going home. Hey neither was I!

"Oga what are we gonna do?! We're stuck here!'' I cried. I am so scared I grabbed my tail and started to shake.

"Dont worry we will find a way." He grabbed me by the shoulders and i looked up at him.

Wait... did his ears just twitch?

"Oga Whats wrong with your ear?" I let go of my tail and then grabbed his ear gently

"H-hey! Don't touch!" He stepped back with pink on his face. When our eyes met i knew then why so many people had such real looking cosplays on, and i guess so did Oga.

* * *

Okay so i'm going to try and fix the last chapter and also I would love some people to tell me if i did not awesome or yeah i did okay. remember I need you to help me in order for me to help you

now i gtg buh bai!

Moon


	3. Help of a friend

Okay sorry guys umm first i would like to tell you all... I'm dyslexic (Note I got that from the Interweb) and I'm not a big fan of writing detailed things (sorry but I'm stupid) also I hope that some one will make a remake of my story so that more people would like that.

ANYWAYS, This chapter is gonna be a flash back of how they got the tail on :3.

Hope you enjoy sorry for grammar. Don't own Beelzebub. This gonna be a lemon Chapter and also! BoyxBoy , Yaoi, don't like don't read.

Also guys im might stop with the POV i never knew how tough it is. so im going to stop some time in the story (sorry for the sudden change...)

* * *

Oga POV

Holy Crap... I cant believe that he said yes! I cant waste this time! Its now or never! :D

"O-okay do I-I stand l-like this?" Furuichi stuttered with a face painted of the colour of a rose

"Umm... Y-yeah..." Dammit i can feel it getting hot in my pants, even my face a bit. Ohh my god...His ass is facing my now! Oh how I longed for this sight!

Furuichi was in one of his crawling poses and his face was painted dark shades of red, he gasped at the touch of Oga's fingers on his bottom. He mewed lightly as Oga's warm fingers moved around his tight hole.

"H-hey maybe I s-should just b-be a p-pirate... Ju-just let me go a-" Furuichi was interrupted

"Nope. Too late for that now Furuichi." Oga said bluntly but yet cheerful aswell.

"B-But!" "I said too its late, now just relax..." Oga said clam and smoothly as he gently pushed that tail inside of Furuichi. Furuichi gasped and moaned as the tail made its way inside of him. "O-oga..." Furuichi whispered not letting go of the word from his mouth after Oga pushed in deeper. Oga leaned on Furuichi's back and whispered "Furuichi... relax, just a bit further." Furuichi took his word for it but when the tail slipped inside of him his only thought was of Oga And that made him tense up.

Furuichi held on to the blanket of the bed as if it were to comfort him but the real thing that helped him was the words falling out of Oga's mouth and falling into his ears. The soft whispers being spoken to him calmed him but the thought of Oga watching him, hearing his moans made him feel more pleasure of what they were doing together. Furuichi felt the need fo more. So he made sure Oga could hear his needs. The words the mewed out of his parted lips would only chant one word "O-oga!" He screamed .

Oga felt the need to pound into Furuichi, and now! He needed to release himself inside Furuichi and he could tell that Furuichi wanted him aswell. The sounds of Furuichi screams was like music to Oga (In a non-sadist way). The way furuichi was acting he thought he could get more noise out of him he he spoke softly towards him in his painful time. Though he didnt know what to say he just leaned on his back pressing his hot breath on furuichi's soft skin on his neck. Success. Oga thought when he got the reaction he wanted from him.

Furuichi squirmed underneath Oga and mewed "Oga... A-are you... do-done?" Furuichi gasped between his sentence. The words hit Oga like a bolt of lighting, he forgot that they were just trying to put on the tail. He was stuck in his little world thinking of different ways he could eat Furuichi. "Uh... Yeah done.." Oga said a bit awkward. Oga crawled off the bed and stood his ground on the floor waiting for Furuichi to get up from the bed. "*sigh* I hope no one heard what happened..." Furuichi stated before hoping off the bed with some blush. Furuichi yelped when he stood on his feet the pain struck through him, and he ended up falling forwards. Luck him Oga caught him but Oga fell over too and Oga broke Furuichi's fall. "Ow... Sorry Oga. The tail kinda-" Furuichi stoped in his sentence when he felt somthing hard against his palm. "Oga.. Are you alright?" Furuichi looked up to see his friend with a face that showed agony and torture. Furuichi cocked his head and let the facts go through his head of why he might be hurt in some way.

seems to be hard, So maybe that's why he seems hurt. (?)

just fell so he could be hurt by that.

Looks hungry so maybe that.

hand in a area that has some pressure on him so maybe that.

... He got hard during the tail thing and when I fell down on him my hand put some pressure on him and that must hurt, and he is hungry!

Yes that must be it! Furuichi beamed knowing he might of found a way to help his friend. He sat up with a wince of pain but he looked over that, His dear friend came first!

Oga felt Furuichi warm hand press against him and he couldn't believe the awesome rush inside of him. If he could, he felt even more hard. But that rush soon left as it came when Furuichi sat up with a face of concern "Oga? Are you alright? I'm uh... Sorry I fell on you..." Furuichi stated looking to the side of the room.

"Uh.. Yeah no wait... Uh.. Its okay I'm not hurt so don't sweat it" Oga rubbed the back of his head and forgot about his 'problem' leaving Furuichi staring almost.

"Ahem... O-oga, Are y-you like umm.. Hard?" Furuichi spat the words out like nails and those nails hit Oga Hard. Oga looked down at his pants and sprung up to a stand. "Pfft no way idiot... But before we leave I'm gonna use the bathroom"Oga stomped off to the bathroom to take care of things like a man should. "What a idiot" Furuichi mumbled. He then felt something on his head, he looked up slightly and saw the little demon lord tugging on his ears "Dabuu!" The baby shouted in joy and he tugged on them more. Furuichi just sat there smiling at the little ones joy wait for his friend to finish up.

A thought did cross his mind, Should he help Oga out 'cause Oga did help him. Furuichi gave it some thought and he deiced. He Stood up and walked towards the bathroom door and his hand trembled as if got closer to the nob. Furuichi took a big gulp of air and slammed the door open (maybe getting a scolding from his sister afterwards). His face heated up like it was set on fire 'cause of the sight of Oga. His heart beat sped up faster and faster like a marching band drum. Oga looked back at Furuichi it also made his heart beat speed up. "Eh! Get out of here idiot!" Oga's instinct just came into the picture he didn't know what else to do. But Furuichi just sucked in some more air and closed the door behind him and walked over to the bath tub and sat there with Oga.

Oga felt his face warm up a bit, the awkwardness just ate him up. "What you doing here?" Oga didn't try to sound cold but it still came out that way. "I-I ummm.. Wanted to h-help..?" Furuichi stumbled on his words. "You want to help?" Oga looked at his friend as he stared at the tile floor. Furuichi just nodded and Oga sighed knowing that Furuichi is getting into some deep waters.

* * *

Uhh Sorry i ended there but i just thought of a new story about hetalia and yeah so im makeing a new story (yay...) a RusCan on too :3 okay thanks for reading i dont own nuthing! Buh bai!

-Moon


End file.
